Devils Walking Among Us
by Audrey Bogart
Summary: A classic story of good versus evil. But what if you can't determine the good guys from the bad guys, or you just don't want to for fear of destroying them?


I said in my bio that I would be writing a Trigun fic as soon as inspiration hit. Well, as I was sitting in my nephew's mini beach chair during a car show and just happened to notice a spider resting peacefully on me knee, inspiration came!! Granted, it was after the screaming and string of curse words and stomping numerous spots on the ground that the inspiration came....but it came!!! Enjoy! And don't forget to review!  
  
Devils Walking Among Us - The Consequences Of Doing Good Deeds  
  
Two bullets buzzed past a flawless face of a widely known character. He pulled out his own gun, barely noticing that the bullets would have been fatal if he were half a centimeter to the left. One bullet was shot. It wasn't enough to kill the man falling before him ,but enough to make him listen. He took one step before the wounded man fired another shot. Why wasn't he giving up? This took the gunslinger by surprise. Two warning shots should've been enough for his conscience, yet he was firing another one. After all they had been through and this is what it had come down to. He held up his gun and braced himself for what he was about to do.  
Wind swirled around Vash as he brought his gun up. She had warned him that this would happen. When he saw the man in the kitchen with Milly, she had warned him. When he had almost killed Vash in the bar, she had warned him once again. But he had thought that a soul still remained in his friend. It was evident only to those who were a foot away to see a tear forming in his blue green eyes underneath the golden shades.  
"Forgive me, Wolfwood."  
  
She had watched the pathetic louse stumble inside the church. She had watched his kneel and repent. But she couldn't help but smirk to herself. Forgiveness. From Him? The priest was foolish enough to believe that he could withstand anything and paid the consequences with his life. Yet, she couldn't pass by such a tantalizing chance to do damage. She had struggled to even enter the blasted church and she would be damned if she was just going to let the preacher die at the feet of a holy being that barely glanced twice at his followers. So, she waited until the dark haired man collapsed in death and the blonde immortal that would soon follow. And sure enough, within the hour, he was stepping inside the church to say goodbye to his friend. It was digusting, really. The tears, the poetic phrases. It was enough to make her hurl. But she remained in wooden benches, hidden from every living being. The saint with sea colored eyes finally departed, taking the giant cross with and calling for the local priest. She decided that now would be the best time to negotiate. She uncrossed her legs and strode over to the slain body of Nicholas D. Wolfwood, slightly nudging him with the tip of her high heeled toe.  
"Wake up idiot. I'm not done with you quite yet." Any mortal could swear that he had indeed crossed to the world of the dead only minutes ago, and yet he was blinking in confusion to why his heart still beat. She decided it best to take on a gentler approach. "Come on Nicholas. You're back in the world of the living...for now."  
"For...now?" He finally peered up at her scantily clad form, searching for the wounds that had stolen his life. And she laughed. It was a ridiculing laugh and not the comforting chuckle he had expected from such a beauty. And she was a beauty, with her volumous raven hair and her piercing jade eyes that could put the deadliest serpent to shame. She knelt beside Nicholas, her long nails scratching the sides of his face as she gripped his chin.  
"I heard your little speech. Quite entertaining. But i'm willing to make a deal with you. How far are you willing to go to return to the realm of the living?" He thought about it for a few moments before glancing up at the symbol of all he had worked towards. Images of Vash and the girls flashing through his mind. Could he return to them without them fearing him? Or hating him for that matter? It was a chance he was willing to take to get to his Eden.  
"All the way. What are the terms of this deal?" The woman stood to her full potential, placing a hand upon her hip.  
"You may once again walk among the world of the breathing under the condition that you will be at my beckon call. You will be mine and mine only." He lowered his head. Her conditions were more like a contract to buy a slave. But what other choice did he have? He wasn't ready to die just yet. Slowly, he stretched out his hand.  
"I agree to your terms. But Miss, a name would be nice."  
"You know who I am, you're just to blind to see past the mask. Nevaeh." He grinned.  
"That's a nice name, Nevaeh." She rolled her emerald orbs, suddenly wondering if having a holy man at her feet was such a smart idea.  
"I was named from where i'm not wanted." Her sly simper quickly vanished as the local priest of the town wandered into the main hall, his old eyes wide with horror.  
"Dear Jesus!! You aren't supposed to be here!!" Nevaeh let her arms fall to the sides of her elegant ruby dress, one tan leg peeking through the seductive slit.  
"Go figure......but....i'm baaaaaaccckkkk!!" The priest held up his rosary as Nevaeh advanced on the elderly man, chanting a prayer out loud. Nicholas regarded the scene with dread as Nevaeh reached towards the priest, a ball of fire forming in her palm and landing in the priest's chest, knocking him dead.  
"No!! You didn't have to kill him!! He was just an old man!! He didn't deserve to die!!" He doubled over in pain after his outburst. Navaeh stood over him, her face never faltering from its calm essence.  
"Didn't I? Yes, perhaps..." With that, she began her slow march out of the church, with Nicholas following close behind. There was no turning back now but Nicholas feared he had just made a very dangerous alliance.  
  
The journey was long and very tiring, but lucky for her, she had the energy to make such an adventure. It was so refreshing to be stepping on land that could use her optimism. The only question was : Would she be able to find HIM? The infamous Vash The Stampede? Probably not. But the mere pilgrimage was enough to cause a warm smile mely over her simple features.  
And there he was. Well, she didn't exactly know if it was Vash but she was willing to take that chance. In the distance, stood a shadow who seemed to be digging up something. And so she ran. She ran not knowing if the man was her Vash. She ran not knowing if her true mission lay only a few yards before her. Her soft lavender locks flowed out from underneath her heavy scarf as she barreled towards the dark figure, her breath coming out in small puffs. She was getting so close, yet he seemed to be drifting away from her. No, no yet!! Just wait for me, Vash!! Please! She strained her arm by reaching for him, one thought interfering with most important goal of all: getting to him. And so, she screamed his name in hopes of catching his attention.  
"VASH!!!" He heard it. The voice was unfamiliar but it was his name that the young woman running towards him yelled. He paused for a moment, resting the shovel on his shoulder. He had given Knives a proper burial, a funeral that the monster didn't deserve but had received anyway. She finally made to his side, gasping for air. She wasn't used to exerting so much energy. She grabbed the man's arm for balance, praying that it was kind hearted Vash and not some vulgar brute of a man.  
"Are you alright, little miss?" It was him!! But who was he calling little?! She tugged at the heavy beige coat she wore over her leather strap leggings and layers of shirts she had gorwn accustomed to over the years. The man hastily pulled out a canteen of water. "Go on, drink up. What's a kid like you doing in a place like this anyway?" She pulled the scarf from her head, revealing the lengthy strands of orchid hair.  
"I'm... not... a kid. I just... hit... ten... one week ago", she replied through deep gulps.  
"Well pardon me. I didn't know I was in the presence of a bonafied lady!!" She finally glanced up at him, marveling at her luck. This had to be Vash.  
"So, do you have a name?" She spied a smile tugging at the corner of his mouth and finally noticed the small beauty mark underneath his eye. Yep, it was definetly Vash!  
"Bethany,sir. Or should I call you Vash the Stampede?" His aquamarine eyes widened in shock, but soon the smile returned.  
"I prefer sir but I see you already know my name. How is it that you aquired such information?" Bethany quickly recapped the canteen.  
"You have a sixty billion double dollar price on your head. That makes you pretty popular is you ask me. Now then, it's time to get down to business. I need you to take me to New Washington."  
"Whoa. A tid bit hasty aren't we?" Bethany stuck her chin high in the air, her freckles showing up her bright chocolate irises.  
"You'll see my price is fair. Besides, I need a bodyguard anyway. And you're the best of the best!" Vash peered down at the tiny girl, unable to comprehend what she had just said.  
"You mean someone's endangering your life?" Bethany lowered her head, her violet hair covering a good deal of her body.  
"Somewhat. It's target is me and a man that is famous around these parts. Maybe you've heard of him? Nicholas D. Wolfwood?" No, it couldn't be. Wolfwood was dead. He had seen his corpse with his own eyes!! It wasn't possible, was it? He could feel his knees become numb and he fell to the rough terrain. Bethany knelt beside the immortal. "Please Vash....your friend is in trouble. And he will certainly lose everything if you do not take me to New Washington..."  
  
A/N: Well? Sucky? Icky no good? If it helps at all, there will be some mush later on. Everyone loves mush.... 


End file.
